The Begining
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: Jeremy Belopis is a shy, new student at Kadic. But he dosent know how much his life will change after he is rescued by Yumi from Sissy and becomes friends with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friends and Bullies

Jeremy Belopis was scared. Today was his first day at a new school called Kadic

academy. His parents sent him there because they felt he needed to be challenged more.

The real reason that they sent him away was because they were tired of him always

correcting them. Jeremy was perhaps one of the smartest people alive. His smartness,

however, was one of the reasons he was Mr. Kick Me at his old school. He didn't know

what this school would be like. Would he make friends or enemies here. He was walking

towards the lunch room accompanied by Jim. "Have you always worked here, Jim?"

Jeremy asked him. "I'd rather not talk about that" Jim replied. "are there bullies here?"

Jeremy asked. "Just one. Sissy. She's the principals daughter. But don't worry about her.

You'll make a lot of great friends here" Jim said as he turned his head and smiled at

Jeremy. But Jeremy wasn't looking. Despite what he was just told, he was still scared.

Jim opened the doors for him and Jeremy walked into the lunch room. He tried to look

for a table to sit at when he found one. The only other person at that table was a kid with

glasses, a green shirt, and acne all over his face. "Hi I'm Jeremy" Jeremy told him. "I'm

Nicholas" He said to Jeremy. "Do you know about a bully named Sissy here?" Jeremy

asked him. "Sissy? She's the greatest!" Nicholas said. As he said that, a pretty, black

haired girl walked over to the table. "Who's this moron?" The girl asked Nicholas.

"someone named Jeremy" Nicholas told her. "Hi Jeremy. I'm Sissy. NOW GET

AWAY!" She screamed. "Leave him alone, Sissy" a voice said. This voice came from a

taller girl with black hair, but much shorter. "Yumi, do you like him? Do you think he's

cute? Maybe I should tell Ulrich…" She said. "Hoare!" the girl named Yumi yelled to

her. "Come on. You'll fit right in with us" Yumi said, and led him over to another table

inhabited by a boy with small brown hair and another boy who was trying to hide a dog.

"Odds the name, screwing things up is my game" The boy with the dog said. "Hi, I'm

Ulrich" The other said. "I'm Jeremy" Jeremy said. "I just rescued him from Sissy" Yumi

said. "Don't worry, Jeremy. She does that to all the new kids" Odd said. "Welcome to the

group". And that's the story on how Jeremy Belopis met Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Little

did he know what he would be doing with them soon enough.

If you didn't understand what Mr. Kick Me was, then your just plain stupid. Next chapter I hope will be up later today. I hope your liking the story so far. If you have seen the Code Lyoko pilot episode (Garage Kids), then you will know that it was really Odd that was the new kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Edited after a cretin review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Announcements and Dorms

"Welcome back to another year at Kadic" Principal Delmas said. "For all of you who are

returning, the lunch food does NOT suck. For all of you who are new here, I hope you

like our campus" he said. "First of all, our science teacher, Mr. Hopper, has been fired do

to his uprising craziness. You might of noticed that he was talking nonsense last year.

Something about a virus and a factory. Let me now introduce you to your new science

teacher, Mrs. Hertz!" he finished. "Thank you, principal Delmas" She said. "I am very

glad to be here at Kadic academy" She said.

Students! I will see you in the morning. Jim? Please show them to there dorms" the

principal said. "Ok kids, follow me". Jim said lazily. "That's Jim" Ulrich was saying to

Jeremy. "He's the fitness teacher here. He is also the study hall and rule person". "Sounds

like the guy that would be picked on a lot, like I was" Jeremy said, looking down at his

feet. "Don't worry" Odd popped in. "The only reason that he is picked on is because he

works here". "Be quiet back there!" Jim called back to them. "Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich! This

is where you get off" he said and pointed to two rooms. "Odd, your sharing with Ulrich.

Jeremy, your alone, for now" he said. "What about Yumi? Where does she sleep?"

Jeremy asked Jim. "Yumi doesn't sleep here" Jim replied. "She just comes here for the

day" Jim finished. "See you in the morning, everyone!" Odd said too…well… everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter also edited

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Science Class (But Not Learning)

"Good morning class" Mrs. Hertz was saying. Odd imminently raised his hand. "Yes, uh,

whats-your-face" she said. "Are you going to make us learn?" Odd said to the laughter of

the other kids. Even Jeremy smiled a little. To bad that would one of the only few good

jokes that he would ever make. "Back on topic" Mrs. Hertz said furiously. While she

started talking, Jeremy took out his computer. "Amazing" he said quietly, so only Odd,

Ulrich, and Yumi could here him. "What?" Yumi asked him. "The internet" Jeremy

replied. "Awesome quality!". "Be quiet, back there" she yelled to Jeremy. "Kid, I know

that your new, but just because I am new too doesn't mean that you can talk out of turn"

the teacher yelled. Jeremy ignored her and turned back to his computer. He was not going

to let himself get bullied all over again at a different school. It was that determination that

has saved the world dozens of times. As Jeremy looked around on the internet, and

visited the real website www.hurricaneh.tk, he stumbled across another website about a

factory. When he got onto that website, a file wanted to install onto his computer. "Can't

hurt to see what it is" Jeremy said, and started the download. After a few minutes, the

download was completed and the install began. A few minutes later, and a new icon

appeared on his desktop. It was a strange icon, one that he had never seen before. It was a

very odd looking eye, with rings inside of it and things sticking out of it. That was the

icon to the program that allowed him to contact Lyoko from his laptop.

I'm sorry that these last two chapters have been short, and I will try to make the other chapters longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Access Denied

"I wonder what it is" Jeremy was saying to himself. It was after dinner and he was in his

room, deciding on weather or not to open the program, whatever it was. "It looks like a

game to me" he said again. "Of course. It must be a Macintosh game". He then double

clicked on the icon. Immediately, a screen popped up on his computer. In the background

of the computer screen, the picture of the eye enlarged. When it finished enlarging,

another screen popped up that said "Accessing Lyoko Data". "Cool" Jeremy said. "The

name must be called 'Lyoko". Soon after he said that, a third screen popped up that asked

for a password. "Uh… Lyoko" Jeremy thought and then typed in. The screen said Access

Denied. "Danm" Jeremy said with anger. Game. Access Denied. Program. Access

Denied. "I give up" Jeremy said. He was just about to delete the program that rendered

useless without a password, when Jim came in and told him to turn the laptop off.

* * *

The Next Morning:

"So you cant play a game" Odd was saying. "So what?". "Well" Jeremy started. "If I

never play it, it will remain a mystery to me for my entire life". "It's just a game! What was it called,

anyways?" Yumi asked. "The program?" Jeremy asked back. "Duh" Yumi said. "Lyoko"

Jeremy told her. "I've never herd of it before" Ulrich said. "Well, I'm going to crack that

code, even if it means skipping class. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Hertz said. "But not

this class. I like science" Jeremy said as he ran into the room. During class he activated a program that would find the password for him

by runing every single number combo by the program. At last, the code was found. it was

3-15-4-5, 12-23-15-11-15.

* * *

Can you crack the code? find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe none of you figured out the code!

3c, 15o, 4d, 5e

12L, 23y, 15o, 11k, 15o.

I got the idea of the password search program from another program created just for finding out cheat codes for GTA San Andreas.

* * *

Chapter 5

Aileta

Part 1:

Discovery

Access Granted. That was what his computer told him when he typed in the password. Once again, he was sneaking the computer at

night. Just as before, the weird eye appeared in his background. Then, a box appeared on the side of the screen. The box was black,

with green strips of numbers in the background. Suddenly, a long ear, like the ones on elves, started to appear. It was followed by a

body and a head and 2 arms. Soon, in the box, there was a girl. The most beautiful girl that Jeremy has ever seen. "Franz, is that you?"

the girl asked. "Who's Franz?" Jeremy asked her. "My name is Jeremy. Jeremy Belopis". "How did you get to me?" The girl asked

back. "Through a game I downloaded through the internet" he told her. It was then that he realized what was going on. "Are you talking

to me!" He yelled with surprise. "You're a game! You can't be talking to me?". "Jeremy!" Jim yelled. "I'm taking your computer! You

should be sleeping!". "No! anything but my computer! I'm actually talking to a game" Jeremy pleaded. "That's what they all say" Jim said

with a chuckle. "Hold on, I'll get you out of this!" The girl in the computer said. A white light filled the room and the earth.

* * *

Part 2

Reliving the past.

Good morning class!" Mrs. Hertz said. "What do you mean morning? Its 9:00 at night!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, down here" said his

computer, which he was holding in his hand. "What did you do?" Jeremy asked her. "we took a trip to the past, to save your laptop"

Aileta replied. "Going back in time is impossible" Jeremy said. "Look at your watch" Aileta insisted. "look, it says 9:45!" Jeremy

reasoned. "A.M." Aileta corrected him. "I must be dreaming" Jeremy said. Then he spotted Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. "Guys! Over here!"

Jeremy yelled to them. "What is it, Jeremy?" Yumi asked. "Do you all remember seeing a white light last night, or this night?" he said,

looking nervously at his computer. "No" they all said. "Told you so" The girl said. Jeremy then put his computer in hibronation mode.

"Listen" Jeremy said. "Remember the game that i was trying to find a key for?". "Yuo just told us about it a few minutes ago" Odd said.

"Ok, this is weird" Jeremy said. He then opened his computer again. "What is going on here?" He asked the girl. "I was trying to tell you"

Aileta said. "Lyoko isn't a game. its a virtual world" she said. "Yeah right" Jeremy laughed. "I'm just dreaming" he said. He then attemped

to whack himself on the head in order to wake up. Instead, he knocked himself out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Factory

Part 1:

Jeremy was exploring the website about the factory where he had found the 'game'. "I

wonder where this factory is located. It probably the control center for the game" Jeremy

said. "For the last time! Lyoko is not a game!" Aileta was saying. Jeremy still didn't

know her name, however. "Your just programmed to say that" Jeremy said. "Hey, it says

here that the factory is located in the city of Karlanu! That's less than 5 minutes away

form here! I'm going to check it out!". "Perfect!" Aileta said. "I'll see you there". "What

do you mean? I'm not taking my laptop!" Jeremy said. "I'll see you there" Aileta

insisted, before disappearing from the screen. "Whatever" Jeremy said. Jeremy opened

his dorm room and walked into the hallway. "Jeremy, how nice of you to join me" said a

voice. "Jim! I didn't know that you were on duty tonight" Jeremy said, looking both

scared and surprised. "Principal. Now" Jim said. "Actually, Jim, I need to go to the

nurse". "Whatever". Jeremy waited for Jim to turn around the corner and he ran out of the

building.

Part 2:

Jeremy was looking at the directions that he printed out. "I need to go WHERE!" he

yelled. The directions were telling him to go down into the sewers. "Fine" Jeremy said.

He then removed the metal plate from the ground and walked into the sewers. "Uguh"

Jeremy said. He looked like he was going to puce. He then walked in the direction that

the directions were telling him to. "Now I'm supposed to climb up to a bridge and then

walk to the factory" He said to himself. Then he did just that. He then walked into the

factory and saw some ropes. "Wonder where these lead to. Their not on the map" Jeremy

wondered aloud. He jumped onto a rope and slid onto the ground. Then he spotted the

elevator. "this must go to the game control room". He then walked into the elevator and

pushed the red button. The metal door closed and the elevator moved downward. "What?

No elevator music?" Jeremy said angrily. He then kicked the elevator button and the

doors opened. "What is this place?" Jeremy said aloud. "The super computer room" said

a familiar voice. Then Aileta appeared on a computer screen that Jeremy did not notice.

"Welcome to the Factory. My name is Aileta and I will be your tour guide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Scanner Room

"You will never believe what I did last night" Jeremy told the others. "No, but I have a feeling that your going to tell us, anyways" Yumi said. It was the middle of lunch. "I found the center data base of my game!". "Congratulations, now can we eat?" Odd asked. "Would you all like to ditch fitness next period and do some exploring?" Jeremy asked the others. "anything to get away from Jim" Ulrich said. "I might be good at martial arts, but I hate running". After lunch, the gang snuck out the back door, but only to meet Sissy. "Where do you think your going?" she asked them. "To the infirmary, because we feel like we want to puke at the sight of you" Odd said. "Hmh" Sissy growled before walking away. "Now, where were we?" Jeremy wondered. "Oh now I remember, follow me, guys". Jeremy walked to the sewers entrance. "I'm not going in THERE!" Yumi yelled. "Oh, come on!" Jeremy pleaded. "Fine" Yumi said, rolling her eyes. A few minutes later, they all reached the factory. "Oh no. I hate rug burn!" Odd said, looking at the ropes. "It will be worth it" Jeremy begged to him. "I'm not that good with elevators" Ulrich said when he spotted the elevator. "Look, if you don't want to go, just tell me up straight" Jeremy said. "Alright" the others said. They all got into the elevator and Jeremy pushed the red button. Their first stop was the control room. "You guys can look at the rest of the factory. I'm staying here" Jeremy said. "Ok. We will be back soon" Ulrich said. Jeremy then sat down and began exploring the computer. Meanwhile, the others were checking out all the other rooms. "One room left" Yumi said. The elevators doors then opened and our heroes (except Jeremy) walked into the scanner room. "What is this place?" Odd said. "I don't know, but machines look awesome!" Ulrich said. He then walked into one. "Get in, their neat!" Ulrich told them. "Whatever" Odd said. He and Yumi then walked into the other scanners. "Now what?" Yumi asked. Back upstairs, Jeremy was pressing random buttons. He thought that was the best way to explore something new. Without warning, the scanners downstairs closed, and a white light filled them. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich started screaming, trying to catch Jeremy's attention. Problem was, he was to high up to here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Welcome to Lyoko

"Where are we?" Yumi asked Odd and Ulrich. "The Ice sector" said another girl who appeared out of nowhere. "Who are" Ulrich started to say. "Scratch that. WHAT are you?". "My name I Aileta, and I'm the only living inhabitant of Lyoko" Aileta told them. "Who What Where?" Odd said. "Ok! I understand! Were in Jeremy's new video game!" Odd said. "FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, THIS IS NOT A VIDEO GAME!" Aileta yelled. "Who are you talking to?" Yumi asked her, because she was looking up at the sky. "Your friend, Jeremy" Aileta replied. "You can talk to Jeremy?" Odd asked, looking amazed. "yes" said Aileta. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Can you hear us?" Ulrich called out. "Ulrich?" Jeremy's voice called out. "Where are you?". "In some place called Lyoko!" Ulrich replied. "In my video game?" Jeremy asked. The others then looked at Aileta who said that she wasn't going to bother. "Jeremy" Yumi said, feeling the digital ice. "Something tells me that this isn't a fake game". "Nonsense" Jeremy replied. "Now, uh, how again did you get into Lyoko?". "In the scanner room" Odd said. "Oh, so that's what happened when I started to push random buttons" Jeremy said. "What did you say you did?" Ulrich said. "Uh, nothing" Jeremy replied. "Now, Aileta, how do I get my friends out of Lyoko?". " First you" Aileta started to say, but she was cut off by Jeremy. "Something just appeared on my screen" he said. "green and red dots. What do those mean?" Jeremy said. "Crabs" Aileta said quietly. "Come again?" Yumi said. "CRABS! DUCK!" Aileta screamed. The others turned around to see 4 overgrown crabs with a weird symbol on their heads walk towards them. At the same time, the ground started beating. On the other side of the sector, a tower was activated. That tower would only be activated one other time in its history, and that would be when the entire ice sector would be destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monsters

"Use your weapons" Aileta said. "Our What?" Yumi asked her. "Your weapons. In Lyoko, each of you have weapons and powers" Aileta told the others. "This is just plane weird" Ulrich said. He then tried to put his hand into his pocket, but only to find out that a sword was already there. "I don't know how to use this!" he yelled to Aileta. "Well you better learn fast" Aileta said. One of the four crabs was charging its laser and shot at Ulrich. Ulrich then stuck the sword out in front of him to block the laser. It worked. Ulrich than ran forward towards the crab but stopped mid way. "How do I destroy it?" he asked Aileta. "Destroy the XANA eye" she replied. "The what eye?" Ulrich asked her. "I'll explain later" Aileta told him. Ulrich then shrugged and jumped onto the crabs back, and stuck his sword into its eye. "That was fun" Ulrich said. Yumi then reached into her pocket and pulled out a fan. "Cool" she said, and then fan at another crab. "whats my weapon? My tail?" Odd asked Aileta. "Your arm" Aileta said. "Aileta, listen, I don't box" Odd said angrily. "No, you moron. You have arrows in your arm" she told him. "What the" Odd said. He then looked down at his arm and saw a tip of a arrow coming out of his sleeve. He aimed at a cram and shot a arrow at its eye. Even though you couldn't see it go through the air because of its size, you could tell that it hit the crab, because a second later, it jerked around a lot and finally exploded. Yumi walked up to her crab and threw her fan and guess where it hit. All that was left was Aileta's crab. She then sat down and started to sing. "At a time like this!" Odd exclaimed. Aileta ignored him. All at once, the ice that the crab was standing on disappeared and the crab fell down. A few seconds later, and a great white beam of light arose from the ground. "Come on, lets go" Aileta said. "Where?" Yumi asked her. "To deactivate a tower" Aileta said. On the other side of the sector, where the activated, XANA sent in a small (yeah right) welcoming party for our heroes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Towers

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were following Aileta. "What is a 'tower?" Odd asked her. "A tower is a passageway in between Lyoko and earth" Aileta said. "And that means?" Yumi asked. "If activated, XANA can do something drastic to your world. He can even kill" Aileta informed them. "Who is XANA?" Ulrich asked. "You mean what" Aileta told him. "You just said that he was a boy" Ulrich exclaimed. "he has no gender so I just call him a 'he" Aileta finished. She then pointed her finger to a small building like feature that was glowing red. In the sewers, all the water started to multiply. Soon the sewers were full to the brim. XANA was overflowing them. Back in Lyoko, our heros were running towards the activated tower. Ulrich had just discovered his "Super Sprint" power and was running ahead of the others. That means that Aileta, Odd, and Yumi were the first to see a ice beam shot at Ulrich. Once he was frozen, Yumi turned around. "Your uglier than the crabs" Yumi said. The block then turned his head around and started shooting at Yumi. Odd jumped on its back and shot an arrow into one of its eyes, but nothing happened. "Aileta, what did I do wrong?" he asked Aileta. "To destroy the block, you need to destroy one certain eye" she replied to him. "Gotcha" Odd said. He then jumped of of the crabs back and shot it in another eye. "Yes" he started to cheer, but his celebration was cut short. A new kind of beam, shot by only one monster, had hit Odd and devirtualized him. "Odd! Aileta, where did he go?" Jeremy asked her via the computer. "He's fine. You'll see him in a minute or two" Aileta said. Back in the sewers, the water started flowing toward the factory. After a few minutes it managed to get onto the factory bridge. In Lyoko, Ulrich became unfrozen. "Where's Odd?" he asked Aileta. "He'll be fine" she replied. "What happened to me?" Ulrich said. "You were frozen" she said. "Get out of the way!" She quickly yelled. Ulrich turned around to see a megatank firing at him. He got out of the way just in the nick of time. "Aileta, not to bother you, but I can see through the cameras that for some reason, water is entering the factory. Any reason?" Jeremy asked her. "It's XANA" she said. Back in Lyoko, Ulrich was using his sword to block a mega tank's laser from getting to him. After the tank stopped it's laser, Ulrich ran forwards and attempted to kill it, but it closed up just in time. "Damn you" Ulrich said. He then jumped off the megatank. 10 XANA eyes then appeared around the megatanks shield. "Bingo" Ulrich said. He then tried to destroy them, but nothing happened. "Aileta, a little help here?" he asked Aileta. "You con only destroy the megatank by destroying the eye on its inside" she said. The megatank then opened up and imminently fired at Ulrich, killing him. At the factory, Ulrich and Odd were taking the elevator to Jeremy, but when they got there, water was spilling from leaks on the ceiling. "Hurry up, Aileta!" Jeremy said. Yumi in Lyoko, meanwhile, had someone problems of her own. 4 roachters had started fighting her, but she took care of them easily. Now she moved onto the megatank. It fired at her and she jumped to her left and forwards. The next time it shot, she did the same thing, except jumping to her left. She kept on doing this until she got to the megatank and destroyed it. Aileta then ran into the tower. At the factory, the control room was 2 feet deep into water. It had just reached some electrical cords, so Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were getting shocked. As Aileta was floating up, Yumi was hit by a roachter, and was devirtualized to the scanner room, which was a yard in water. Aileta finely made it to the top of the tower. The control room was now completely filled with water and Odd had just fallen towards the bottom of the room/pool, out of breath. "AILETA" Aileta typed in. Yumi was trying to reach the elevator, but she couldn't swim. CODE: LYOKO. A blinding white light filled the factory , Kadic, and soon the whole world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Our New Lives

"So I did some more research on Lyoko" Jeremy said. School had just ended and Yumi was staying over to play. "Turns out that there are 3 other sectors, and many other monsters". "So were going to be stuck doing this?" Odd asked. "Until I can succeed in a new science project that I'm doing about materialization" Jeremy said. "But what about" Yumi started to say, but Jeremy interrupted her. "Not now, Yumi. The news is on". "We now go to Max Mayfield, director of the National Hurricane Center in Miami, Florida" The TV announcer said. "Thank you, Robert. We are currently issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Sam. This storm is destined to become a major hurricane before making land fall some where around the city of Kadic" Max said. "People in that area should start preparing for a Hurricane Sam".

------------------------

I know it was a short chapter but it was just to close thing up. if you read closly, you would notice that the end of this leads right into my series, The Final Towers. Also, because i have finished another book, i will now say what is coming soon. The Second War Part 2, new chapters in Ulriches Diary, and a holiday special currently unnamed in which XANA turns the ball from the ball drop into a megatank, because they look so alike. 


End file.
